What Dreams Are Made Of
by dallascity
Summary: Logan finds himself having to appologize to Dana at basketball practice. How will he say sorry? DL Oneshot.


**k, here's a one shot. Because I don't feel like updating my story's right now. ) But I want everyone who reads this to review please. Because like all my other stats, it says like 800 people have read them, & only like 20 people reviewed. So I want everyone to review. If you hate it, love it, or just don't care, please tell me. ). **

**And I have an idea for a shipper name if you like it. How about "Lana". It sounds better that Dogan or something like that. Haha. So, what do you think?**

**Disclaimer: You know, I really do hate writing these things. But I'm not getting sued. ). Don't own itttttttttttttttttttt. There, happy now.**

* * *

"Logan! Get the hell away from me now!" Dana spat as Logan hit her in the face with the basketball at practice. "What! It was an accident! Or are you not tough enough to handle a little pain." Logan drawled out using the words "little" and "pain" in a baby voice. 

"Logan! URGH, you are so infuriating!" Dana yelled at him causing a even bigger scene then there already was. "You got it baby cakes, now, wanna make out?" Logan said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just kick his ass already Dana!" Glen Davis called out. "You know what, I think that's a good idea." Dana told him menacingly, slowly approaching Logan. He threw his head back and rolled his eyes stuffing his hands into his gym short's pockets. "Oh really _Danger_, and are you going to do that, now... or later?"

"Okay you to, that is ENOUGH!" Coacher Jenkins yelled at them. "You both..." He stopped thinking of something to say. "Go hit the showers, you're done for today!"

"But coach! Tomorrow's the game! I need to practice some more!" Dana yelled at him, not in anger, but she really did need to practice. "Well, I'm cool with it, I'm already so good, I don't _need_ the extra practice." Logan said directly at Dana with that smirk on his face. Dana's face went red and stalked off.

"Reese, go appologize to her." Coach Jenkins said at Logan, obviously annoyed by the 2's antics every practice. "But why! I didn't even to anything!" Logan said giving him "the eyes". "Just do it." The coach spat out. "Or your not playing in tomorrow's game? Got it?" There was a round of 'ooooh' as Logan was still standing there staring back at the coach. "And I mean **now.**" He growled at him. Logan gave him one last look as they saw Dana coming out of the Locker Room, heading out the door with her gym bag, her hair curly and in a high ponytail wearing her street clothes. "Fine." Logan said to him and walked out.

* * *

Once he got outside, he couldn't make out which way she had went. He shrugged and went left. It was then he found her sitting by the fountain, back to the world, just staring at the water falling. "What do you want Reese?" She asked not once turning around. "Okay, that was weird? How did you know that was me?" He asked a little spooked.

"Well, first of all, who else would it be? And second, I could hear everything in the Locker Room, you two weren't exactly being "quite" you know. And I don't want your appology." She said to him turning around now, her eye's big and sincere. "Nothing you say to me will make me "forgive you". You didn't do anything, except being a jerk, which I guess comes naturally. So you don't need to appologize for your behavior towards me. Because I could really care less if you gave me some fake appology in attempt to make me feel _better_." She told him flat out shrugging.

Logan was aloss for words. He had no idea what to say to her now. He couldn't appologize like that coach said to. Well, even without the coach, he was probably going to say sorry later or something. He always did. Him and Danacould never really stay mad at eachother to begin with.

"Well then, I won't appologize for being a jerk, or whatev, but for hitting you in the face with the ball, okay? Which, was an accident." He said sincerely sitting down next to her. His eyes honest and big. _Oh god, she's about to cry. She has like alot of emotional girl stuff going on... which is probably all my fault. She looks so hott right now though... I know, me thinking _Dana_ is hott. But it's true. Who wouldn't think Dana is hott?_

There was an akward silence, just both of them sitting there staring at eachother. Logan did what his heart was telling him to do. He kissed her, and he didn't care if she kissed him back either. He needed to.

After he felt the intital shock come from Dana, she kissed him back. Logan took that as a sign to kiss her even harder, his pent up energy and angst he was feeling, he just let it out. Logan's tounge grazed the bottom of Dana's lip, and she opened her mouth to let his tounge roam.

Logan lowered her back against the rim of the fountain, only kissing her deeper, not breaking their connection. He began to kiss her neck up and down, just sprinkling it with hot kisses.

"Logan... what are we doing?" Dana asked, out of breathe and dazed.

"We... are... kissing..." He said still trailing kisses up her neck and to her face. He grinded his hips into hers almost painfully, and found his way back to her mouth.

"Take me." Dana gasped.

Logan shot up from bed, hair all messed and he was panting. _It was a fucking dream! No way was that a dream!_ He glanced around the room, to find Michael still sleaping, and Chase coming out of the bathroom in his basketball clothes.

"Come on man, we have to go to practice, Saturday morning at 8. Remember? And it is now... 7: 45. Let's go." Chase said throwing him a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Yeah... I'm coming." Logan said slowly and still a little dazed.

* * *

Practice was normal. Normal as itcould have been.Glen passed him the ball and he made the shot. They checked it, and Logan was now again, in control of the ball. He saw Dana was open near the basket, and he passed it to her, and it hit her in the face. "Dana! I'm so sorry." Logan said running up to her, worried that he may have broke her nose or something. "Logan! Get the hell away from me now!" Dana yelled at him. _Oh lord, that's what she said in the dream!_ "Um, y-yeah, okay." He said stuttering. Dana stalked off into the Locker Room to leave. "Logan, go appologize to her." Coach Jenkins said. Logan was completely dumbfounded. He was reliving it, almost completely. He saw Dana leave the gym in her normal clothes. "Okay!" Logan yelled excitedly and ran out after her. He turned left and saw her sitting on the fountain. "What do you want Reese?" He never said anything. He went right up to her and kissed her, just like in the dream.

* * *

**Fin! I'm done now. I was booored.**


End file.
